Noel
This page is under construction Noel is one of Canvas Ranger Hero, a member of Regeneration. He is the ‘older’ twin brother of Noriko—who dragged him to be in Hero side. He never interacts directly to other members and prone to make enemies. 'Appearance' Noel has tall built, over 6 feet tall. His hair was very long—approximately 140 cm long fall down to his knee—which always gathered in the middle and tied in ponytail. Recently, he cut his hair short for unknown reason. Like his sister, he has a pair of silvery-gray eyes and pale-white complexion. The most distinctive part of his appearance is his wing-like ears, which is his birth-gift as a half-nymph. His hair is originally gold-blonde, but he hardly seen with this. Due to his resentment towards his father (whose hair colour is the same), he changed his hair colour into chestnut with magic. After he reunited with Noriko, he only has his blonde hair in Noriko’s presence. Aside of that, he remains in chestnut. Recently, he cut his hair short. Noel sports various leisure clothing, but mainly wears what Noriko asked him to. His usual outfit is a tee with Canvas Ranger Emblem, cargo jeans, leather boots, and jeans vest. He tends to wear various metal accessories like wristband, necklace, and chain, which is turns out to be magic items which he can transforms into various weapon. 'Personality' Complicated; is maybe the best word to describe his personality. He’s an anti-social, self-defeating person that he always cause troubles wherever he is. The Magic Councilmen even brand him that troubles is his presence itself. He tends to give sarcastic remarks about everything, most notably his father. He always shows weary attitude towards everything, he doesn’t even seem to have any interest or even ambition. He’s a real outstanding liar. Despite being mischievous, he shows no hint of arrogance or evilness. According to him, that all (the troubles) were just the wacky-times he needs to fill his spare-time. Even after reuniting with Noriko, his mischievousness hasn’t ended, though however he does have soft-spot for Noriko that he stops when Noriko yells at him. 'History' Noel was born in a world where twins regarded as the bringer of misfortune. By the time Noel (and of course Noriko) was born, he was transported through dimension by his father. Unfortunately, the process intervened halfway caused of Noriko’s overwhelming magic power that the two separated and threw into different world, left him with his nymph mother stranded. The two (he and his mother) continued living with all they can. Noel didn’t know the fact that he has twin sister at the time. He experienced a rather unhappy childhood due to him being a half-nymph (and having weird ears) that he blamed his father for this. Approximately ten years after they’ve been separated, his mother died due to the fact that Nymph can’t last long in human’s world. Before died, his mother told him everything about his father and his long-lost twin sister, he didn’t take it really well that he swore to himself that his father will get what he deserves, the source of his resentment to his father. That time, for the first time he met his father—who was suddenly emerged in front of him, asking about his mother—and he demanded his father an explanation. His father said nothing and left him, made him fixated on what he had sworn. When he was 17, after he had toyed the councilmen, his father came to him and asked him what he was up to much to his dismay that he attacked his father. His father then put a seal on his back that makes him unable to cast spell to harm others physically and left him soon after. However, that didn’t stop him and he learned another magic which is harmless but dangerous in its own way. Along with that, he lost interest in taking revenge to his father, and instead causing troubles everywhere as if it was his other method of his revenge—which implied to be so. When he was 23, some events causing him reunited with Noriko and currently lives with her in Canvas Ranger city. 'Ability' Noel possess an extremely high magical power. He’s an autodidact that he learned every magic he knows all by himself, be it by books or copying others. He’s also quite durable to withstand magical attacks without putting any barrier and barely shows pain. Due to his father’s seal, he’s unable to cast offensive spells towards other but later on, at some point, he learned to break the seals temporarily, but rarely do so as he stated that it requires too many magic powers to the point that tires him. However, his magic power alone is strong enough that it chills the opponent when he (just) releases it. He’s also fairly adept in using sword which usually enhanced with magic. 'Spell casting' Noel is able to cast various spells, ranged to offensive needs to daily needs. And due to the fact that he’s unable to cast offensive spells, he tends to use memory-confuse magic (when he causes trouble). His magic is also quite strong that he’s able to cast spells without catalyst (magic wand for mages), simply by waving his hand and chant the spells. 'Psychic Ability' Thanks to his high magic power, he’s able to use psychic magic (which is normally requires nature talent than training). He—at some extent—is able to read people’s mind. But, due to the fact that it’s not his nature talent, he can’t master it that he can only read some information without details. 'Healing Magic' Just like psychic ability, Healing Magic requires natural talent than training, but it is heavily implied that he’s also capable of using healing magic that allows him to recover wounds and injuries on him or on others. However, he has never seen using this magic. 'Enhanced Durability' Noel is shown to have high magic-durability as he’s able to withstand magic attack without even so much as putting an exasperated expression on his face, and it’s even without him doing anything necessary for defence. As for his physical durability, it’s not as high as Noriko but obscured by his personality that he barely shows expression even when he’s in a great pain. 'Master Swordsmanship' Despite being a spell-casting mage, Noel has shown to be proficient with various weapons, mainly sword. And much to Noriko’s surprise that he was able to defeat her without putting too many effort in their encounter—which was actually him using magic to enhance his sword attack. Noel’s swordsmanship ability remains mystery but implied to be fairly strong even without magic (according to Noriko). 'Berserk Mode' His berserk mode is to break the seal on his back so that he can use offensive magic. It called ‘Astarte’ (Noriko was the one named it) due to the fact that he always gets angry whenever someone mentions that name in his presence. However, the name itself holds something to do with the seal-breaking itself. Due to the strong sealing magic put by his father, his berserk mode can only last two minutes at the longest. And according to him, it’s so tiring that he’s trying not to depend on it. 'Relationship' *Though they are supposed to be no longer twin (due to time difference between dimensions), Noriko always introduces him as her ‘twin brother’. *He’s in a quite bad term with Yassin due to him mistaken the latter as a woman, thus the two always fighting whenever they passed each other. *He always try to avoid Byakuya for her Moe Pheromone. *Hate Elazul for being a Villain that has (romance) relationship with Noriko. 'Trivia' *His real name, Astarte, was taken from a goddess of love, fertility and war from Eastern Mediterranean. He changed his name due to that fact. *The only person he let to call himself by his real name was his mother. *According to him, his fake name, Noel, was taken from Noel storm. *Noel was originally younger by five minutes to Noriko, but since they were separated to different dimensions, he turned out to be older by the time they were reunited. *Noel is the only person—aside his father—that’s able to control Noriko’s overwhelming magic power. *According to him, his wing ears were able to hear distant voice and even whisper, which was later revealed to be one of his spells. *Ever since he lived with Noriko, the latter tends to force him to wear twin-clothing, much to his dismay. He wears it anyway. Category:Ranger Category:Male Ranger